A magnetic random access memory (MRAM) device is a non-volatile memory device in which data is stored using a resistance change of a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) structure. The MRAM device has been widely researched due to a rapid operation and a structural stability thereof.
However, as the MRAM device becomes highly integrated, a distance between neighboring memory cells or between neighboring MTJ structures may be decreased. Accordingly, a reliability of the MTJ structure may degrade.